Oasis
by Socket-58
Summary: AU: On New Caprica, Lee and Roslin are having an affair... then the cylons invade. Laura is planet-side and helps form the resistance and with the aid of Tigh, Tyrol and Starbuck, must formulate an escape plan for the survivors. Aboard the Pegasus, Lee is desperate to mount a rescue mission to save Laura while Dee is desperate to win him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Coding:** Roslin/Lee, Lee/Dee

**Spoilers:** Lay Down Your Burdens (Part 2)

**Disclaimer:** I think the characters should be confiscated from Ron D Moore & co and given to me. Until that time, Ron D Moore and his people own their collective asses.

**Oasis**

She's the other woman, again. Not by choice, but by the God's design.

Every month Lee takes shore-leave on New Caprica. Under the cover of night, he sneaks into her tent; slips into her bed and they make love.

Laura can't remember how it started, nor does she know why he keeps returning to her, just that he does.

Her body bends to his and Lee revels in the feel of her under his fingertips. Their flesh and souls merge and he buries himself in her, buries his hopes and fears, stores them deep within her – where they will be safe.

He shares everything with her so naturally. With Dee, it takes so much effort… Dualla always needs reassurance; even the simple things are a chore.

He laughs with Laura, fights with her, shares his dreams and doubts. She is an extension of himself. He could not function without her.

* * *

They have a morning ritual - he gives her a present, an amulet to add to the charm bracelet he had given her after their first night together; Laura wears it always. He adds the amulet, then kisses her goodbye and she slips a note into his coat pocket – he usually reads it on the flight home or in a snatched moment of solitude aboard _The_ _Pegasus_, when his arms ache to hold Laura and he knows there are 26 more days before he can.

The dawns light steals into Roslin's tent and he must go. Lee strokes her cheek, ignores the sadness in her eyes and turns his back on her. A month seems a lifetime away, but duty calls.

Laura watches him go; she never asks him to stay and he never asks if he can stay.

She's sure Dee knows. How could she not? She would feel guilty – but Dualla gets to have Lee with her every day, while Laura only has stolen moments with him.

* * *

Lee makes his way through the bustling marketplace, nodding at people who used to be a part of his crew. He heads for the transport ship – Dee will be waiting for him - he forces himself to keep going. He hates his life aboard _The Pegasus, _hates Dee's clinginess, hates the slow suffocation, but there are expectations that he must fulfil.

Laura is his only escape, her arms his only comfort. She is a haven, an oasis in the desert of his existence.

He arrives at the transport ship, nods at the pilot and boards. He sits by the window and looks out at the colonial settlement. He can see Roslin's tent through the porthole. He imagines her getting ready for work – bathing, dressing, brushing her hair. He closes his eyes and pictures her; her image strengthens him - he can endure anything if he has her in his thoughts.

He opens his eyes and reaches into his coat pocket for her note. He unfolds it and in her elegant handwriting are the words, '_Even when you're not here, you surround me.'_

Lee smiles and slips the note into his shirt pocket – nearest his heart.

He feels the plane engines fire-up and grips the arm rests as the aircraft takes flight, taking him away from the planet's surface and Laura. He feels the tension in his stomach; feels the knots tighten.

* * *

Dee meets him at the docking bay – she rushes towards him with open arms, as if he's been gone a year. She kisses him and pretends she can't smell Roslin's perfume on his clothes, pretends a part of her doesn't die every time he spends the night with that woman.

Lee holds Dee in his arms, the familiar sinking sensation returns and he repeats the mantra "just a month" in his head to keep it at bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oasis (Part Two)**

By Socket

He lies beside her, watches her breathe, observes the gentle rise and fall of her chest and the pale light of morning dance across her face. He sees the faint lines around her eyes, the deep-red hue of her hair, sees the flicker of a smile on her lips. She's so beautiful; sometimes he gets drunk on her.

He must return to _Pegasus_ – he's delaying more than he should, but he doesn't want to leave, doesn't want to be away from Laura.

She reaches out her hand and traces the line of his jaw. "What is it?" she asks, sensing his melancholy.

Leaning forward, Lee kisses her shoulder and breathes in the scent of her skin. Her long auburn locks tickle his chest, her unclothed body presses against his and Lee feels as if this is an illusion that will be snatched away at any moment.

He touches her cheek and her emerald eyes meet his. "I'm going to leave Dee and I'm going to move planet-side," he states.

Roslin draws back from him. She pulls her dressing-gown on and slips out of bed. The cold floor chills her body, so she moves near to the fire.

"Laura?" Apollo is soon beside her, he touches her arm.

Roslin turns to face him, her eyes filled with reproach. "Don't lie to me," she implores. "That's the one thing we've always had – honesty. Don't taint it now."

Lee grips her forearms, pulling her close too him. "This isn't a whim – I've thought it through, thought of nothing else! I can't live like this anymore – all I want is you, nothing else matters," he declares passionately. "I should be here, with you. I'm tired of living a lie, aren't you?"

Laura wants to believe him, but she knows men – they say one thing and then retracted it when it no longer suits them. But she believes Lee, so much so, that her heart over-rules any doubt.

"Yes. I don't want to hide anymore," she confesses.

Lee ensnares Laura's neck, pulling her into a fierce kiss. Her arms circle his waist and his hands trail up her back, then tangle in her auburn locks.

After several breathless moments, Lee draws back and takes her hands in his. "I'll tell Dee today; pack my bags and I'll be back tomorrow, then we can begin our lives together," he promises.

Laura nods and then embraces him; overwhelmed.

* * *

Dee can tell that he's going to hit her with bad news. He has been distant over the last few weeks, more so than usual, and since his return from New Caprica half an hour ago, his manner is different. A reassured calm. And Dee knows it has something to do with Roslin; she swallows the bile she feels.

They arrive at their quarters and Lee sits on the edge of their bed. He won't look at her; he never can when he comes from that woman, as if he can't stand to see Dee - the poor substitute he's consigned to spend his days with.

Dualla takes a breath. She needs to make him see that his future is with her – not the glorified former President.

"We need to talk," he says finally.

Dee nods. "We do," she agrees, sits in the chair opposite him and takes his hands.

He starts at her touch, but it makes him look directly into her eyes.

"Lee, I'm pregnant," she states.

Apollo feels his head swell and his hearing fade; he feels dizzy - like he's floating in the vacuum of space… he sees Laura's smiling face, sees her image fade into oblivion.

Dee's voice surrounds him, echoes through his brain. "Lee? Did you hear me? I'm carrying your child."

And just like that, all hope is gone.

* * *

Roslin paces her tent. Two days have passed since he left. Two days without a word, two days of nervous energy that has now spilt-over into anxiety. Something must have happened. Had Dee threatened him? Maybe she'd tried to harm herself? Should Laura allow more time or should she try and contact him?

The arrival of someone at her door interrupts her thoughts.

"Come in," Roslin calls-out to her visitor.

Dualla enters and Laura's face drops.

Dee nods in acknowledgement at Roslin.

There's something in Dualla's eyes – something predatory that makes Laura's pulse accelerate. Snapping-out of her surprise, Laura's instincts kick-in and she is prepared to defend herself against any onslaught.

"You know why I'm here," Dualla states, then holds out a hand-crafted wooden box. She indicates for Laura to take it. "This is yours."

Roslin hesitates; she recognises the box, she had given it to Lee as a present when they had returned from Kobol.

Laura steps forward and takes the box. She opens it; inside are her notes to Lee and various photographs of them together. She picks up the top picture – it was taken at the first Colonial Day celebration aboard _Cloud 9_. Lee's arm is about her, he was facing the camera and smiling, while she gazed longing at him.

"It's over between you, he won't see you or speak to you again, do you hear?"

Laura holds Dee's eye. "That's his choice – not yours. If he tells me - "

"I'm pregnant," Dualla declares.

Roslin is stunned into silence. She closes the box and clutches it tightly to her.

A few moments pass. "I understand," Laura mumbles.

Dee studies her rival; it hurts her pride that Lee can love Roslin so completely and yet be so detached with her. It wasn't fair. What did Roslin have that she didn't?

"Please leave," Laura says, barely above a whisper. She was about to come undone and she didn't want Dee to witness it.

Dualla nods and turns her back on Roslin. She exits the tent and hurries away – she feels sick, feels sordid - she has to get back to _The Pegasus_, get back to Lee and then everything would be okay again, then they could return to the happiness they had known before that woman had come between them.

Laura sits on the edge of her bed. She feels humiliated. Why had she let herself believe that Lee would leave Dualla for her? Why had she been fool enough to get involved with him in the first place? Why had she ever let him kiss her, let his hands unravel her?

She lies down on her bed, a bed he had shared only days ago, and stares at the box filled with lovers tokens.

How could he give her gift's back, after all they had meant to each other? How could he be that brutal?

But she knows Lee too well, knows that Dualla must be behind it. Perhaps it was part of Dee's ultimatum – that Lee had to give-up all mementos of his relationship with Laura, and he'd had no choice but to accept - they were going to be a family soon, after all. It would be just like Lee to try and appease Dualla; to do right by her and the baby.

The baby.

He was having a baby with another woman.

Laura covers her face with her hands and cries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oasis (Part Three)**

By Socket

Lee ambles along the corridor; his double-shift has just ended and he's in no hurry to return to his quarters. If anything - he takes as many extra-shifts as possible, to keep from thinking of Laura and to avoid Dee.

He and Dualla share quarters still, but sleep in separate bunks. He's agreed to stay with Dee and they will raise the baby together, but he cannot love her. He won't pretend anymore, won't deny Laura her rightful place in his heart.

Dee doesn't seem to understand; she keeps trying to entice him into bed, trying to create intimate situations for them. She's oblivious to the fact that it takes all of his energy and self-control not to flee _The Pegasus_ in search of Laura.

Sometimes, he worries that the friction between them will adversely affect the baby – but in the three months that have passed since he gave Laura up, Dee has never once complained of undue stress. Nor does she seem to suffer from morning-sickness, cramps, cravings or… anything.

Sometimes, Apollo wonders if Dee really is pregnant, but can't bring himself to believe that it's all been a ruse – can't believe that Dualla is capable of that kind of deception. Then he recalls how she'd helped him and Laura escape the brig by tricking the XO, how she'd lied to Billy, how she'd helped Tigh rig the Presidential election…

Lee reaches their quarters, he takes a steadying breath and then enters to find the lights dimmed, a romantic meal for two set on the table, a bottle of chilled wine and soft music playing.

Dee wears a low-cut dress and smiles radiantly at him. She moves toward Lee, but he quickly side-steps her before she can kiss him.

He glances at the table. "It looks nice," he says, trying to sound appreciative of the effort she has gone to, without giving encouragement.

"It was nothing," Dee insists.

Lee sits down and she serves him first, then fills her own plate. She sits beside him and they tuck-in to their meal.

She pours him a glass of wine and Lee grins.

Dualla's eyes light-up. "What is it?" she asks, glad that she has pleased him in some way.

"This is Laura's favourite wine. I bought a bottle of it for her last birthday and when she opened it – " he stops dead when he sees Dualla's crushed expression.

Dee's eyes quickly harden. "Don't talk about her," she cautions.

He flings his knife and fork down, they clatter against the china plate. "You won't allow me to see or speak to her – you won't even let me keep a photograph! But you can't take my memories, Dee - you can't police my thoughts!"

With one swift move, Dualla stands, picks-up the bottle of wine and throws it against a bulkhead. It shatters, showering the room in glass and wine. "That's what I think of your whore!" she screams at him.

Apollo leaps to his feet. "Don't call her that!" he shouts, his face crimson with fury.

She takes a confrontational step towards him. "Why? What are you going to do? Hit me? Hit a pregnant woman?"

"If you are pregnant!" he retorts heatedly.

Dee's eyes widened, she reels, as if he has just slapped her. "What did you say?"

Lee looks away from her.

She strikes his chest with her fist. "What did you just say to me?"

When he doesn't answer, she hits him again.

Lee grabs her wrists, restraining her. "Prove it, Dee," he hisses, because he can't believe he's sacrificed Laura for her. "Show me a scan, show me a doctors report… anything!"

Dee pulls away from him. She sits on the edge of their bed, head in hands and starts to sob. "Why are you doing this to me?" she cries. "All I ever wanted was to make you happy… but I can't win, no matter what I do! I can't take this anymore, Lee – I'm so miserable. It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

He takes a seat at the table and watches her closely, forcing himself to stay calm. "Are you pregnant?" he demands.

Dee wipes her tears away, her shoulders shake with the sobs she's trying to hold-in. "I love you," she declares.

"And I love Laura," he retorts.

Dee covers her eyes with her hands. "Why?" she whimpers. "Why her and not me?"

Lee never meant for it to get this bad - to be this painful. "Because she's the one for me - I know it, I feel it, and there's all there is to it," he answers.

"Then you gave her up for nothing!" Dee says haughtily. " I'm not pregnant, alright? It was a lie – I thought if I could get you away from her, if I got pregnant straight-away, you'd never know! But you haven't so much as looked at me, let alone touch me since you got back…" Dee lies down on their bed and continues to cry.

Reeling from this disclosure, Lee stands and quietly walks out of the room.

He has no patience for Dee, no sympathy… just rage.

He closes the door behind him and leans against it. He feels a surge of relief - he's been given a reprieve… feels liberated…

And then he's running down the corridor - running so fast that his throat burns, his lungs scream-out in protest and his legs threaten to buckle beneath him. One thought drives him; Laura.

* * *

Roslin has just dismissed her class; she's about to gather-up the children's artwork when she hears someone enter the school tent. She glances-up to see Lee Adama.

Her breath catches and her heart ruptures.

Lee stands motionless; staring at her as if she were a chimera.

Neither of them speak; afraid to break the moment.

He takes a step into the classroom and Laura feels her equilibrium falter – she grips the side of her desk for strength; he always did render her defenceless. She's been without him for three months and still struggles to get through the day, battles the lonely nights… and then - there he is, standing before her, just like that. No warning.

If she takes a few steps, she'll be able to touch him…

"Laura?"

He says her name as if it is a precious commodity.

Instinctively, Roslin closes her eyes; she never thought she'd hear his voice again. "Yes?" she replies, her eyes flickering open.

Lee's heart is in his mouth. "Can I hold you?" he asks, so tentatively, she wants to weep.

Laura nods, and suddenly, they are falling into each other.

Her arms surround him and he holds her tight; besieged with relief and joy.

"Forgive me," he whispers in her ear, because it's all he can think to say.

She starts to cry uncontrollably – the accumulation of three months of repressed hurt and anger wells-up and spills over – Lee gently rocks her.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs; ashamed of the unrestrained emotion she feels. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You could never lose me," he proclaims through his own tears. "You're in my thoughts constantly - wherever I go, whatever I'm doing… I will never be lost to you, Laura."

Lee draws back and cups her tear-stained face. "Let me look you," he says softly, gazing into her chameleon eyes.

Laura wavers for a moment, then leans forward and claims his mouth with hers. His hands rest on her lower back, pressing her closer to him. At the feel of her body pushed against his, Lee sighs blissfully.

Roslin breaks the kiss and they rest their foreheads together.

"The only thing that got me through the last three months was the hope of you," she confides. "The possibility that one day, maybe, I'd see a glimpse of you… walking through the marketplace, in the crowd of a Pyramid match… somewhere."

He strokes her cheek.

Laura bites her bottom lip. She doesn't want to ask – but she needs the answer. "What happened with Dee?"

Apollo frowns. "It was messy. I'll tell you everything when we get home."

Laura nods in understanding. "Shall we go?"

He pulls her into a fervent kiss, then draws back, savouring the taste of her on his lips.

"Now I'm ready," he declares and holds the door open for her.

They step out into the bustling marketplace and head for Roslin's tent.

As the reunited lovers walk side-by-side; Lee reaches out and slips his hand into hers. Laura starts at his public display of affection, but Lee gives her a reassuring smile that immediately eases her.

"No more hiding," he says.

Laura smiles at him; being free to express her feelings for Lee is something she'll enjoy getting used to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oasis (Part Four)**

By Socket

The giddiness in Laura's stomach intensifies as the Caprica bridal suite begins to play. Roslin never thought she'd marry – she's never met anyone worth committing to, until Lee Adama crash-landed in her life. What a way to find your soul-mate – have the world end.

He'd proposed while she was in the bathtub – refused to give her a towel until she said 'yes'. She'd gotten the giggles and when he threatened to streak naked through the streets screaming "I love Laura Roslin," she had accepted. They didn't tell that story to others; it was their secret. They told a version with a moonlit supper and a ring in the bottom of her wine glass. It was more seemly.

Dr. Cottle proudly walks her down the isle, Laura carries a simple flower arrangement and wears Lee's favourite purple suit, her hair swept elegantly off her face, loose curls cascading down her back.

Her eyes scan the guests, she smiles at Tori, then Adama… next to Bill, she sees Dualla's chair is empty. Despite Lee's protests, Laura had sent an invitation to Dee, it wasn't meant as spite, just the opposite. Laura has no room in her heart for grudges. Life is fleeting, cancer taught her that, it was a waste of time to harbour ill-feeling… and she wanted Dee to know that. But obviously, Dualla hadn't wanted to attend – Laura can understand that, so she focuses her attention back on Lee - today is a happy day.

When they reach the pulpit, Cottle offers Roslin's hand to Apollo, he takes it gently and the couple ascend the podium. The priest smiles at their beaming faces and begins the ceremony.

Laura and Lee say their vows, gazing at each other as if the universe began and ended in each others eyes.

Adama shifts uneasily in his seat. He wants to be here, to demonstrate his support of their marriage - he has a special place in his heart for Laura, respects her greatly – but still has reservations about this relationship. He watches his son closely, he's never seen Lee happier, so he takes a breath - he would just have to get past his hang-ups.

They spend their honeymoon in the seclusion of New Picon springs; set-up camp in the nearby woods and live and breathe the tranquil atmosphere and each other.

Lee relishes being able to slip his arms around her waist, have her lean against his chest, kiss her neck and whisper "Good morning, wife."

To which she replies, "Good morning, husband," turns in his arms and rewards him with a tender kiss.

* * *

They've only been married for five days and it's already beyond anything he had imagined – with Laura, everything feels new, the world is brighter, even mundane occurrence are a joy when he can share them with her.

He awakes one morning to find her side of the bed empty. Lee pulls his dressing-gown on and steps out of the tent. Laura stands gazing up at the sky; dawn is breaking and saturates the sky with yellow and orange hues.

"Isn't it beautiful," she murmurs; sensing him behind her.

Lee moves beside her; his eyes on her face. "I thought you didn't like daybreak," he states.

She shivers. "Because you had to leave, but now – I have no reason to fear it."

Lee puts his arm about her shoulder and kisses the top of her head; she rests her head against his chest. Sometimes he forgets how much he hurt her. Sometimes, she still puts notes in his coat pocket… they just remind him never to take her for granted.

* * *

They arrive back at the settlement, Laura returns to work and he sets out for _The Pegasus_ to collect his personal effects – Dee still hasn't sent them on, despite his request.

* * *

Lee stalks through the corridors of _The Pegasus_, he's sick of being a part of Dee's childish games. Sick of having her dictate the rules.

He enters his former quarters and begins to pack his belongings. He's almost finished when Dee enters; he ignores her and carries on with his task.

"I hear you're both very happy," she says, her voice full of injury.

"Dee – I don't have time for this," he replies sharply.

"Then make time – you owe me that much!"

Lee stops and glares at her. "You faked a pregnancy to stop me being with the woman I love – I don't owe you anything!"

Dee's eyes tear-up. "I was desperate, I wasn't thinking – I'm sorry."

Apollo shakes his head. "Lets not do this. Laura is my wife; it's behind us now. I hope one day you find what you're looking for, Dee, I really do."

"I found it," she says sadly, looking directly at him.

Lee picks-up the box containing his belongings. "I have to go, Laura's expecting me."

Dee nods sadly. "Yes – go."

He moves towards the door when red-alert pierces through the ship. Dualla and Lee exchange startled looks. Dee reaches for the phone – she calls CIC and her eyes widen upon hearing the news. "We'll be right there," she instructs and hangs-up.

She turns to Lee. "Dradis just picked-up a Cylon fleet."

They both rush from the room, heading for CIC.

* * *

Laura is teaching when she hears the aircrafts above them. She steps out into the street and looks up at the sky; it's littered with Cylon ships. Her heart stops and her mind immediately wonders to Lee. Was he already dead? Had The Pegasus been destroyed by the Cylons? Or had it made an FTL jump to safety? She closes her eyes and offers a silent prayer to the Gods to look after her husband, wherever he was.

In the distance she hears a rhythmic thud; her eyes turn with everyone else's to see centurion Cylon's marching their way through the street, heading in the direction of Colonial One. The coldness of fear grips her – the day of reckoning was finally here and Baltar was not ready for it.

An hour after surrendering to the Cylon's, President Baltar's body lay slumped on the stairway of _Colonial One_. A bullet wound to his chest. His blood spilled out and the angry mob he had been attempting to calm stood back in horror.

He had betrayed them, had sold them out - at least, that's what Cally said as she lowered her firearm and was arrested by guards.

Shortly after the assassination of Baltar, Thrace and Tigh were at Roslin's door; talking of reinstating her. Words like "duty", "strong leadership" and "crisis" filled the air.

Who else was there? It was a job no one wanted, a job no one else was qualified for. An enormous error had been made at the last Presidential election and now they had the chance to rectify it. She had to take the mantle once again. It was her duty.

Laura listened carefully; still reeling from the day's events; humanities existence being threatened once more, the fleet above the planet gone… Lee, the gods know where and the Presidency being offered to her again...

Like all the major changes in Roslin's life – it was happening too fast, but she was unable to slow it down - so it was time for her to start running to keep-up.

One thing Laura has always been good at is rising to the occasion, professionally – it's the personal tragedies she's hopeless at. She can't let herself think about Lee – she has to focus on that which she can affect. She's a natural warrior and the people need her; so there's no doubt in her mind about what she has to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oasis (Part Five)**

Laura strides through the colonial settlement flanked by Starbuck and Tigh – fierce determination etched on their faces. All eyes turn to her and she feels the regret of the people as they acknowledge their mistake and pray she will lead them again, that hope is not lost, that Earth is still a possibility and annihilation by the Cylon's a nightmare that won't come to fruition.

When they reach _Colonial One_, Laura glances up at the ship where she spent the most important year of her life and feels revitalized; she will not be defeated. She will find a way to save them.

Baltar's blood has been washed from the steps and she ascends, turns and faces the people. Their desperate and frightened faces gaze up at her.

Tigh moves beside her. The process is quick – the Colonel calls for an immediate vote. "All those in favour of Laura Roslin assuming the Presidency - raise your arm now."

A sea of hands reach into the air. Laura's breath is knocked from her - such a vote of confidence. She feels the tears prick at the back of her eyes.

Thrace steps-up beside Roslin. "Those opposing?"

Everyone's hand goes down - not one opposing vote is cast.

Tigh turns to Laura. "Welcome back, Madame President."

* * *

Lee stands in CIC aboard _The Pegasus_, his heart hammering in his chest. He has left her there, abandoned her… he'll never forgive himself.

He can't think clearly, as he tries to focus on a dradis map, a memory of Laura laughing and the light pressure of her hand in his drowns everything else out.

Dee is beside him, Adama on the line – they have to form a plan of action to rescue the colonialists. Lee forces himself to concentrate. Unconsciously, he runs his thumb across his wedding band and his military training kicks-in. Tactics, manoeuvres, second-guessing the enemy – he calls it all to the fore. He has to get Laura back; his survival is pointless if she isn't with him.

* * *

Roslin's first order of business is to ascertain the Cylon's intentions. The model they know as Sharon Valerii and the elusive Shelly Godfrey meet with her aboard _Colonial One_, which they have now commandeered.

"What do you intend to do with us?" Laura questions.

Sharon approaches Roslin, gazing curiously at her, but doesn't speak.

Laura's eyes switch to Six, who looks at her with equal fascination.

When neither answers, Laura asks. "Do you plan to kill us?"

This causes Sharon to give a small laugh. "No!"

Roslin is losing patience. "Then what?"

"You're quite unique, Laura. We want to preserve your existence - you are the only successful hybrid of human and Cylon DNA."

Roslin clenches her fists. "And my people?"

"Your people? Didn't they turn their backs on you?" Six taunts, still reeling from Baltar's death and humanities ability to be cruel.

"Maybe, but I never turned my back on them," Laura retorts.

Valerii glances over her shoulder at Six. "Let's tell her – the sooner we implement the plan, the easier it will be for everyone to adjust."

The blonde moves towards Roslin. "We will keep your people alive," she circles Laura, scrutinizing her closely. "There will be rules, however. No public meetings, no attempt to communicate with the fleet - "

Laura's eyes widen. "The fleet escaped?" her heart suddenly floats with happiness – Lee was still alive, a smile forms on her lips.

Six curls a slender finger through a lock of Roslin's hair and flicks it; annoyed by Roslin's defiance. "Yes, but we will find them soon enough and they will join you in the work camps."

The fear pounds through her. "Work camps?"

"You shall be categorized, according to expertise, and put into work camps. You will be treated fairly, but you will have limited privileges."

Roslin stares at the two Cylon's. "And what if we do not agree to your terms?"

"Anyone who resists or attempts to lead a rebellion will be shot," Six states matter-of-factly.

"This is the new humane face of the Cylon's?" Laura remarks.

Boomer steps forward. "We're showing more humanity to you than you did to us. I know what you put Sharon through – the mistreatment, the scorn and contempt," she pauses. "We're trying to begin again, rebuild the relationship between our people and yours… but you must earn our trust."

Laura takes a step back and bites her tongue. Now is not the time to contest.

"Good," Six states dispassionately. "We have surrounded your settlement, we're in the process of confiscating all technological communication and weapon devices. Until we have built the work camps, there will be centurion guards at every home and every public venue. Remember Madame President, any attempt to escape or attack us will be dealt with, without mercy. Understood?"

Laura holds the blonde's eye. "Yes," she replies.

"Then go tell your people," Sharon instructs.

Roslin exits the aircraft. She feels the same giddiness that consumes her before debates and has the urge to laugh, but she keeps it in check – she has some serious work to do if she is to get them out of this.

* * *

Tigh and Laura sit opposite each other. Tyrol stands close by and Kara paces the length of the staff room in the school tent. Cylon guards stand outside, but the noise of the children talking in the main room covers the sound of their hushed discussion.

"We have to fight back!" Thrace insists.

"And we will, but we have to be smart. We can't rush into this or there'll be a high body count," Laura responds.

Tigh taps his fingers on the table top. "We have to find a way to communicate with the fleet."

Roslin nods. "That's what I was thinking too. We need to send a message, let them know we're alive and are planning a mass-escape."

"Madame President, there are 43,000 people on the planet – there's no way we can plan and execute a mass escape! The Cylon's would notice that many people missing, they'd be all over us in seconds," Tyrol points out.

Roslin leans back in her chair. "Then we'll have to create a diversion big enough to hold their attention."

Tigh shakes his head. "The Chief is right – we couldn't get everyone out of the compound, aboard ships and FTL jump out of here without the Cylon's noticing. It will take too long, sacrifices will have to be made… that is, assuming we can even contact _Galactica_ and they can navigate a way through the Cylon fleet undetected."

Laura gazes at Tigh. "You're just one big beacon of light, aren't you Colonel?"

He's about to retort when he catches the wry smile on her lips.

"What about a selection process?" Starbuck suggests.

Tigh and Roslin both grimace – it's unpleasant, but it has to be done.

"We have to work out the maximum amount of people that we can get off the planet in the time given," Tyrol proposes.

Kara nods and looks directly at Laura. "We should start with essential people, like yourself and Tyrol."

Shaking her head, Roslin declares. "No. We're going to do this properly - no allowances for rank, we're all in this together."

Tigh holds Laura's eye. "Ma'am, with all due respect – the proper way to do this is to make sure our society is preserved. We need a leader, we need engineering expertise – we have to make allowances."

Roslin thinks for a moment, she's out of practice at this. She sighs, she knows he's right, but it doesn't sit well with her. "Alright," she concedes.

Kara sits down. "Okay, so we need to make a list of essential people, get our hands on a map of the local area, plot a way out of the prison camps they're building and create a communications device - all without the Cylon's noticing. Piece of cake!"

Ignoring Kara, Tigh turns to Tyrol. "The comm. is your domain. Get cracking, and for the gods sakes – be careful."

The Chief nods. "Yes Sir," then quickly departs.

Laura folds her arms across her chest. "We need to figure out a rendezvous point, somewhere not too far - children will be making the journey, but far enough not be detected by the Cylon's."

Thrace stands. "I'm on it; I think I can get into the storeroom where the Cylon's have hoarded our belongings. I'll see what I can do."

Both Roslin and Tigh nod their consent and Starbuck ducks out of the school's side entrance.

Laura and the XO are left facing each other.

"This is a turn-up for the books," he says. "Us working well together."

Laura smiles. "Desperate times, Colonel, desperate times!"

Tigh grins. "I'd better go too, I promised Ellen I wouldn't be long," he stands and tips his head at her as a sign of respect before heading out of the tent.

Laura looks down at her wrist, at Lee's charm bracelet. Her heart tenses. She'll soon be with him again, if she can survive this latest disaster, if she can just hold on. She closes her eyes; Lee's image fills her head and her resolve strengthens.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oasis (Part Six)**

It takes the Cylon's a day to build the work camps, which are contained in one massive compound with meagre yard space. In each camp there are sparse self-contained work barracks and accompanying quarters – small wooden huts, lined-up side-by-side in parallel lines. Families are allowed to share quarters, everyone else is divided by profession.

There are communal showers, toilets and a mess hall, where all meals are eaten. The humans are allowed to fraternize at mealtimes and for three hours each night. Everyone has an ID pass that they must wear around their necks at all times. Random hut searches and id checks are par for the course, and the colonialists soon grow accustomed to the invasion of privacy.

Roslin is permitted to teach and act as representative of the survivors, but her powers are limited. If she puts forward a suggestion that the Cylon's veto – there is no appeal.

After the assassination of twenty-nine people in the second week of their confinement, the entire compound keeps a low profile. Growing tired of Roslin's 'ineffectual' way of doing things, Zarek led an uprising. He and his followers attempted to over-throw the centurion guards and take possession of _Colonial One_. They failed, were tied-up and shot dead in front of the colonialists. As a consequence of the unsuccessful rebellion, the compound regulations tightened and no one among the people questioned Laura's methods again.

Every other night, Thrace makes her way to Roslin's camp and gives the President messages and updates from Tigh or Tyrol, whom she sees on work detail. Those involved in the escape plan are very careful about how they communicate. They rarely acknowledge each other openly, having developed a series of codes and hand gestures to communicate instead. Nothing is ever written, and maps and comm. devices are prudently hidden.

It has been four weeks since the Cylon invasion of New Caprica. Four gruelling weeks. Laura wonders how much longer they'll have to wait before they can implement their plan, she feels the people's restlessness, she shares it, she's just better at exercising patience.

She does have moments of agitation, however. Anger builds within her, why had she let Adama talk her into giving-up the election? Her methods to keep the Presidency may have been corrupt, but at least the people would be safe - she wouldn't have led them to ruin. Laura curses herself. She should have been stronger, should have fought Bill on the issue - made him see that they had no alternative but to steal the election. Laura stares at the wall of her prison camp hut. Regret is pointless. What has come to pass is done. Self-pity will get her nowhere.

She hears the familiar coded knock of Thrace and opens her bedroom window. Starbuck slips in through the gap.

"Good news," Thrace whispers.

"The comm.?"

"The Chief finished it today."

Roslin grins. "Thank the gods!" she exclaims; they have their route mapped-out, all that remains is contacting _Galactica_ and a rouse to divert the Cylon's. "Tell Tigh to meet me at the safe house tomorrow at 13:00 hours," Laura instructs the pilot.

"Yes Ma'am."

Laura contemplates the young woman for a moment, then asks. "How's Anders?"

Starbuck's expression darkens. "Not good…the doc says he doesn't have long."

"I'm sorry," Laura offers and places a comforting hand on Kara's arm.

Starbuck nods. "Thanks," she doesn't like to dwell on it, so she changes the subject. "Bet you can't wait to see Lee again."

Laura smiles. "It's what keeps me going," she answers truthfully.

"Knowing Lee, he'll be worrying himself sick until your safe return. He's got it bad for you!" Starbuck grins mischievously and then slips out of the window and into the night.

Roslin sits on her bed and forces back the tears that threaten to fall. She twists her wedding ring around her finger, wondering where Lee is now and if he feels as inconsolable.

* * *

Lee lies in his bunk, gazing at a photograph his father gave him, it's a picture of his and Laura's wedding day. In the photo they are dancing together, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He closes his eyes and remembers the feel of her… his arms ache with want and he eventually falls asleep, imagining Laura is lying beside him, where she should be.

Adama sends the _Blackbird_ into Cylon occupied space to gather intelligence, with no transponders or recognition codes; it goes undetected by the Cylon fleet and allows them to find a weakness in their enemies armour. Now they have enough information to guess a window in the Cylon's space, and he has ordered the Raptors to be modified, to give off the same stealth signals… then they will be ready for a rescue mission.

Lee had wanted to go on the _Blackbird_ recon mission, but Adama didn't trust him to think straight – he was too distracted – so obsessed with finding Laura that he probably would have gone off-course in some mad-dash to save her and ended-up getting himself killed.

Adama worries for Lee; his son isn't taking the situation well… What will happen if Laura doesn't make it? Adama shivers, it doesn't bear thinking about.

* * *

Roslin makes her daily journey to the medical centre. She has learnt that the experiments hurt less if she volunteers. She also gets extra privileges for co-operating – privileges she can use to further their escape plan.

She lies on the lab bed, deathly still, and closes her eyes as needles pierce through her skin, as wires are attached to her body and monitors beep their results. Cylon doctors fall over themselves to test her and what her body is capable of.

Laura endures it. She thinks of the wooden bunks she asked the colonialists to be provided with instead of roll-up mats – because they needed the wood to support the tunnel walls they are digging beneath the work camps, leading under the parameters of the compound's heavily guarded gates and electric wire fences.

She thinks of the clock she asked for, and was given, that Tyrol used for parts to aid in building the comm. device… and when the pain becomes too much, when courage starts to fail her, she thinks of Lee. Of his lips kissing the hurt away, of his arms enclosing protectively around her, his eyes soft and tender… and she can bear it.

* * *

Tigh arrives at the safe house – the name they have given to the children's tree house in the Taurean Forest. The Cylon's don't know about it and it is easy for both of them to reach from their camps without raising suspicion.

Laura is already waiting. They check that neither of them has been followed – the tree house gives them clear sight in all directions for a quarter of a mile. Assured that they have not been pursued, they set about business.

"The comm. works!" Tigh whispers. "Tyrol got a frequency this morning. We need to set a date."

Laura beams with joy at the good news. "The Cylon's are planning a 'Union Day' celebration next week, there's going to be a massive party at the Hall in the Cylon's compound – I heard two nurses discussing it at the medical centre – most of them will be in attendance, I think we should do it then."

Tigh nods. It's only then that he takes in her appearance; she looks drained. He knows the Cylon's conduct experiments on her and it turns his stomach. But she never complains, never backs away from her responsibility to the people and for that, she has his complete respect. He'll never utter another word against her.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

The question startles Laura – she must look like crap if Tigh is concerned enough to ask.

"I'm fine," she answers.

He can see she's uncomfortable with the subject and he doesn't really know what to say anyway, and they have little time, so he gets back to the matter at hand. "Did you get the tubing?"

"Yes," she answers. "I smuggled it out of the lab today, it's behind the usual dumpster."

Every time she takes things from the medical centre she's endangering her life, Tigh knows this, but they had miscalculated how much tubing was needed to supply the tunnels with oxygen. They had run out yesterday and were forced to stop work until extra tubing could be found. The risk was unavoidable.

"I've got to get back," she declares, checking her watch. "Good hunting, Colonel."

"You too, Madame President."

Laura descends the ladder and rushes through the woods, back towards her camp and the school tent.

* * *

Adama stares at the screen, reading and re-reading the message. It's from Starbuck. It was brief; "All safe. Imprisoned. Break-out planned," encrypted co-ordinates, time and date are attached. Bill grins. The Raptor's have been successfully modified and are now ready for use; it was time to put the fleet back together.

Sure the message isn't a Cylon trap, Adama makes a ship-wide announcement. The ripple of applause, whoops of joy and sighs of relief on the Bridge are overwhelming. Adama imagines it throughout the fleet and smiles.

In CIC aboard the _Pegasus_, Lee hears his father's announcement and a tremendous sense of relief floods him. Laura is okay, she's alive, his friends too… he looks at Dee and they both grin. He hesitates for a second and then hugs her – it's such happy news, all animosity is forgotten.

* * *

Everyone who made it onto the list casually makes their way to the engineering barracks at their allotted time. Tigh ticks them off the list and one-by-one they make their way through the tunnels and come out on the east side of Caprica Lake, where they are met by Thrace, who gives them directions and then they make the ten mile hike up the mountains to the meeting point where Tyrol is co-ordinating the Raptor flights.

Festivities for the newly pronounced 'Union Day' between Cylon's and Humans are in full swing. Music, laughing and talking can be heard all across the compound.

Roslin is too high-profile to take part in the overall escape, she is due last. Roslin is in her quarters, putting together a bundle of personal effects, ready for her swift departure when she hears the thud of centurion footsteps approaching her hut. Laura's pulse quickens, what did they want with her now?

The door opens and a Sharon model steps into her room. "Your presence is requested," the cylon states.

Panic fills Laura, but she retains her calm exterior. Any excuse she comes-up with for not attending might arouse suspicion. She thinks of faking an illness – but they would drag her to the lab and give her a work-up. So she smiles and nods her consent.

As they reach the gates leading to the Cylon's compound, Laura senses movement to her left and turns her head to see Gaeta crossing the yard. She gives him the distress signal – a subtle hand movement – and sees him give the acknowledgement gesture in return. Laura feels slightly alleviated - at least the others won't waste time waiting for her.

Laura soon finds herself in the town hall. Centurion's stand guard while human-cylon models and humans mingle, drink, dance and talk. There is a bar, waiters walking around with trays of food and drink and music is coming from somewhere. Several of the colonialists are surprised at Laura's arrival, they know that tonight is the escape and that something must have gone awry.

Sharon hands a glass of wine to Roslin, who takes it and smiles politely. "Thank you."

Valerii nods. "I wanted to talk to you about the future. Obviously, it won't always be like this between our people. This is just temporary. It's my hope that one day, Cylon's and Humans can live side-by-side in peace."

"I see," Roslin manages.

"You're a smart woman, Laura, the people listen to you. I trust you'll advise them to do what's in their best interest. The sooner you accept that this is gods will, that we want to love you, the sooner you will earn your freedom."

Roslin holds Sharon's eye. "I always try and do what's in my people's best interest, I promise you that."

Valerii smiles and nods. "Good. Then we'll have a harmonious future. Enjoy the party," she says jovially and turns from Laura and moves beside other human-cylon models.

Laura sips her drink, her brain running through various ways to get out of here and back to the compound.

* * *

Stepping into the engineering barracks, Gaeta moves quickly beside Tigh, who ticks him off the list. "Right on time Mr. Gaeta," Tigh remarks, relieved that it was all going so smoothly.

Gaeta takes hold of the XO's arm and leads him to one side, away from the ears of the next group waiting to go through the tunnels.

"I just saw the President being taken to the hall – she gave the distress signal."

"Frak!" Tigh exclaims and slams a worktop with his fist.

* * *

Lee paces the hanger deck, he was told that Laura would be on the last convoy, she isn't. He sees Kara and Tigh among the last group as they exit the Raptor and rushes towards them.

"Where is she?" he demands.

"She didn't make it," Kara tells him.

"What happened?"

"She got taken to the Cylon's compound at the last minute – we waited as long as we could," Tigh promises.

Lee glares at them both in disbelief and disgust. "You left her behind?"

Starbuck steps towards him. "Lee – we made a pact, if anything went wrong, to go ahead regardless. It's what she wanted."

Apollo pulls back from Kara, shaking his head. "No," he says. "I am not leaving her down there."

He turns and is faced with Adama, whose eyes are filled with sorrow at the inevitable. "What are you going to do?" Adama asks.

"I'm going to take a Raptor, fly down to the planet, find my wife and bring her back," Lee states.

Adama steps aside for him. "Good hunting, son."

Lee boards a Raptor and climbs into the pilot seat, he is about to shut the hatch when Dee races aboard.

"I'm going with you," she declares as she sits at the helm and snaps her safety belt in place.

Lee frowns. "Dee - "

"You need help navigating. Please Lee, let me help. I owe you."

With no time to waste, Lee agrees. All he cares about is getting Laura back and an extra pair of hands could be of great help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oasis (Part Seven)**

As Laura converses with two Doral models, she pretends to see someone she knows, waves and excuses herself from their company. She heads towards an open bay window which leads to a terrace, which leads out to the garden – if she can just get outside, she can walk around the Hall and hopefully reach the gates and return to the Human compound unobserved.

However, as she gets two-thirds of the way across the hall, a Leoben model catches hold of her arm and swings her about to join his group. Laura sees the time; a large clock hangs on the wall. It's been nearly thirty minutes since she was due at the barracks and as the seconds tick past, Laura knows her chances of escape are dwindling.

Several moments later, Wallace Grey moves beside her. He touches her arm and smiles at the human-Cylon's. "Can I borrow her?" he asks charmingly.

They nod and continue with their conversation.

Wally leads Laura away from them, smiling for outward appearances, and whispers. "What are you still doing here?"

Laura plays the game; she laughs as if he's said something funny and whispers in reply. "I didn't have a choice. Help get me to the terrace."

Subtly, Wally changes direction and guides her towards an open bay window, interjecting when anyone stops to talk to them or attempts to snatch Laura away to join their set.

They reach the window and Roslin stands next to the heavy velvet curtains, with her back to the garden. Over Grey's shoulder, she makes sure no one is watching them and then slips behind the curtains. Grey keeps a look out until the cylon-human models hovering nearby in the garden move further into the grounds.

"Clear," he whispers as he pretends to sip his drink.

"Thank you, Wally," Laura murmurs, then slips her legs out of the window and jumps. She drops five foot to the ground and slinks into the cover of darkness.

Laura sneaks along the length of the house, ducking when she passes windows. When she reaches the front of the hall, she steps onto the main path and walks casually to the gates, keeping her head down to avoid being recognised by any human-cylon models.

The centurion guards allow her to pass back into the human compound without fuss.

Laura decides not to risk collecting her belongings from her quarters, instead she heads straight for Engineering. At the gates of the engineering camp, she talks her way in, claiming that she has been granted permission to discuss the possibility of a field-trip for the children with Tyrol. They let her pass, suspecting no ulterior motive.

Laura makes her way to the engineering garrison. When she enters, it is empty and her heart sinks. She doesn't know whether to attempt the tunnels and mountain climb on her own – the ships may have all gone. It's that, or she can give-up now – accept that she has missed her chance and resign herself to whatever torturous punishment the Cylon's will devise for them. But Laura isn't one for giving-up. Lee is out there, somewhere, waiting for her. Laura expels her breath and pulls aside the workbench that hides the hatch to the tunnel.

* * *

Apollo lands the Raptor at the rendezvous point on New Caprica. The journey had been uneventful – they had slipped through Cylon space undetected.

Dee checks the clock. "We have fifty-three minutes till the next Cylon patrol of the area."

He nods; it isn't much time, but it's better than nothing.

They arms themselves, then head out down the mountainside, in the direction of the prison compound.

* * *

The entire time she's crawling through the tunnel, Laura can hear her laboured breathing – the oxygen is thin in the tunnels, dust is everywhere and visibility is almost nil. She feels the blood pulsating through her body, her heart hammers in her chest with fear and adrenaline. Her elbows scratch against the gravel of the tunnel floor, but she pushes on. _There's still time,_ she repeats in her head, to spur herself on. She can make it, Lee will wait.

She reaches the end of the tunnel and pulls herself up into the burrow below the exit. Laura climbs the rope ladder to the top and clambers out of the ground, finding herself east of New Caprica Lake. A soothing breeze hits Roslin and she inhales deeply. Sweat cools against her skin and she gets to her feet and runs to the cover of the forest, stopping for a moment. She coughs, the dust of the tunnel affecting her lungs, but she has no time to waste, so Laura propels herself into the woods.

Roslin makes her way up the mountain side, she feels exhausted, but also invigorated – since the Cylon DNA has been introduced into her body, she is more agile. She carries on; determination and the need to see Lee drive her. It feels like a lifetime since she last held him in her arms.

Laura hears voices ahead of her. It could be Cylon Centurions patrolling the area, so she ducks into some bracken. As she peers through the undergrowth at two figures in the distance, descending the mountainside, Laura feels his pull and staring at the outline of the man approaching, she knows it's Lee, she feels it in her bones. She steps-out from her hiding place and moves towards him, her speed picking-up until she is running.

Lee glimpses sight of Laura moving up the hillside and starts running towards her, tears in his eyes as he nears her.

Their bodies impact, Laura leaps into his arms and he lifts her off her feet and into the safety of his embrace. Lee buries his face in her hair and she breathes-in the scent of him.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again," she whispers against his neck.

Lee smiles and draws back from her, cupping her face. "Nothing could keep me from you," he vows and kisses her fervently.

When their lips part, Roslin catches sight of Dualla over Lee's shoulder.

"Come on, we have to move – twenty-three minutes till the next Cylon air patrol," Dee informs them, biting back the hurt – she finds it difficult to see them together.

Laura links hands with her husband and the three of them head up the hillside towards the Raptor.

As they pile into the ship, Roslin hears the distinctive thundering of centurion footsteps. Lee and Dualla take their positions in the cockpit and Laura sits in the back, strapping herself securely in. The Raptor takes to the air and Laura can't take her eyes off Lee; she feels as if she's dreaming… keeps expecting to awake, still in the compound, still divided from him.

All around the rendezvous point are armed centurion guards. They open fire, but too late, the Raptor is out of range. Lee begins the hazardous flight through Cylon occupied space. Cylon raiders swarm about them, pursing unremittingly and firing freely. Lee weaves out of the line-of-fire and Laura tightens her hold on the arm rests, extremely glad that she married a skilled pilot and not a teacher or politician.

They are hit, the ship shudders, a console explodes and for a split second fireworks fill the cabin. Laura shields her eyes. The Raptor dives to the side with the impact, but Lee manages to regain control.

More Cylon raiders are on their tail. Lee gathers speed – they're so close to open space, a little more altitude and he can FTL jump out of here. Apollo dodges more shots, but one direct hit to the hull shakes the ship and sends Dualla flying.

Laura tries to reach Dee but can't, the safety belt restricts her. Another blast hits them and Lee's console flashes warnings at him. Dualla goes flying across the deck and crashes into a console, hitting her head hard.

Finally, they reach open space and Lee FTL jumps to _Galactica's_ co-ordinates.

_Galactica_ looms in the foreground and Lee steers them to the hanger deck. Laura strikes the release button on her belt and rushes to Dualla's side. She turns the young woman over; her face is stained with blood. Roslin checks for a pulse and finds none.

"How is she?" Lee calls over his shoulder as he lands deftly.

"She's dead," Laura answers quietly.

Lee stares at his wife un-comprehendingly.

Laura stands and opens the hatch, she peers out into the hanger deck, shouting. "We need medical assistance!"

Lee stands beside Laura as the paramedic's work on Dee. He slips his arm around Laura's waist and pulls her close to him.

* * *

The Cylon's have yet to find them. The fleet are back to tracking Earth and a new resolution exists among them; no more quick-fixes. They have learnt the hard way.

Laura is officially re-instated as President – Adama puts on a big show and although the fleet is down to 27,392 survivors now, with Lee by her side, hope never leaves her.

Lee takes command of _Pegasus_ again. In the event of Dualla's death, Starbuck becomes his XO. Thrace is happy to keep busy, she needs to take her mind off leaving Anders behind – he hadn't been amongst those selected for the escape because he was too sick. But he'd insisted she leave; there was no point in both of them dying on New Caprica.

Roslin and Lee live aboard _The Pegasus_. Laura runs her office from one of the cargo bays which has been renovated to suit her needs. Maya has taken over the schooling of the children, but Laura stops by the class at least once a week to see the children. It helps keep her sane - reminds her that the sacrifice of all those people in the work camps was not in vain.

Three months have passed since she escaped the compound and Laura still wakes in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and shaking with fear. Visions of the experiments haunt her. She's told Lee as much as she can, but she finds it difficult to speak about the experience. Apollo understands, so he holds her close, whispers that she's safe now and he'll never let any harm come to her again.

Every morning Laura wakes to Lee, kisses him and tells him how happy he's made her, because each day together could be their last. She lives as if it is her last, leaving nothing to chance.

She's started putting notes in his coat pocket again. Lee finds them when he's on duty or having a moment of respite. Her words touch him and he memorises them. Whenever he feels demoralized, he thinks of Laura's notes and battles on - he's never had anyone believe in him as much as she does.

They turn to each other for refuge and always find it. It prepares them for whatever hardships come their way, makes them stronger. And so it continues; life, surviving and the capacity to love. The Cylon's can't take that away, however many times they try.

The End


End file.
